Chuva com tempestade!
by Brazinha
Summary: Essa fic é Yaoi, se não gosta, não leia. Gokudera e Yamamoto em missão, mas as coisas não saem exatamente como se espera. Shounen ai, Yamamoto Gokudera.


_**N/A: 'pensamento'**_

"_**Fala"**_

_**Ação.**_

_**Chuva com tempestade.**_

"_Eu não acredito! No que diabos você estava pensando?!" _– Uma voz irritada vem de um armário muito bonito e de aparência cara.

"_Nós precisávamos nos esconder! E aqui pareceu um bom lugar, hahaha" _– E uma voz um tanto descontraída respondeu de volta.

Dentro do armário, Gokudera encarava irritado, Yamamoto no escuro, que por acaso, no exato momento sorria descontraidamente e coçava atrás da nuca.

"_Certo, então porque você não me explica como vamos sair? A idéia de se esconder, é que podemos sair depois quando não tiver ninguém por perto! Mas você teve que nos trancar na porcaria do armário, viciado em baseball idiota!!!"._

"_Veja pelo lado bom, esse armário é espaçoso, Gokudera"_

"_É claro que ele é espaçoso! Estamos na porcaria do armário de um dos mafiosos mais ricos do mundo! E um dos maiores inimigos da família Vongola!"_

"_hãã... Não é tão ruim assim, eles não nos acharam! Podemos pensar em algo... vamos ver..."_ – e ele fez uma cara pensativa.

"_Não pense muito, idiota! Ou você vai fritar seus neurônios e a nós dois!"_ – resmungou. _"Eu poderia usar minha dinamite, mas iríamos acordar metade da mansão, e seriamos descobertos em questão de segundos"_ – Gokudera suspirou já se recompondo da irritação inicial, que era mais feroz do que agora. _"E isso porque era uma simples missão de recuperação"._

"_Falando nisso, você está com os documentos?"_ – Yamamoto perguntou de forma calma, sentando-se num canto, e colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

"_VOCÊ NÃO PEGOU? VOCÊ É O QUE? ESTUPIDO?"_ – o menor gritou em plenos pulmões, sentindo o sangue subir a cabeça, tão rápido que ficara tonto.

"_Maaa...Eu pensei que você tinha ido pega-lo enquanto eu vigiava, por isso o puxei para o armário, tinha gente se aproximando"._

"_Porque o Judaime resolveu me colocar com esse estúpido sem cérebro?"_ - Gokudera puxou os cabelos prateados em pura frustração, fechando os olhos com força. _'Isso é um pesadelo, e quando eu acordar, estarei em casa e vou estar feliz de que tudo isso não é verdade'._

"_Na verdade eu acho que me colocaram com você porque sou chuva e você é tempestade! Nós combinamos!"_ – ele falou de maneira divertida, e encarou Gokudera, no escuro, o menor só podia ver os olhos escuros de Yamamoto brilhando como um felino.

"_Eu estou falando sério, baka! O que você acha que vamos fazer presos aqui? Precisamos daquele documento! E não podemos fazer muito alarde porque se não vamos morrer nessa merda de mansão!"_ – Ele grunhiu de raiva, ignorando o olhar felino de Yamamoto sobre si.

"_Eu também estou falando sério, Hayato"._ – A voz do guardião da chuva era baixa e rouca, e Gokudera podia senti-lo próximo de si, seu hálito quente contra sua própria orelha, o fazendo corar e tremer levemente.

"_B-Baka! O que você pensa que está fazendo?" _

"_Não se preocupe, eu posso nos tirar daqui..."_ – com um barulho quase inauditivel, Gokudera viu um buraco se abrir na porta do armário, Yamamoto havia aberto uma passagem usando sua técnica com a katana.

"_Porque você não fez isso antes?"_ – O guardião da tempestade perguntou confuso.

"_E perder essa chance?"_

"_Chance do que?"_

Yamamoto riu, e se aproximou do menor, os dois ainda dentro do armário, e beijou os lábios de Gokudera levemente. Depois de alguns segundos, se afastou sorrindo, e deixando um Gokudera boquiaberto e perplexo.

"_Não perderia a chance de misturar chuva com tempestade!"_ – o sorriso de Yamamoto apenas se alargou, Gokudera não parecia irritado, apenas confuso. _"Vá pegar o documento, nos encontramos na saída!"._

OoOo

Depois de conseguirem o documento de volta, e derrubar muitos guardas na enorme mansão, os dois guardiões finalmente atingiram os portões para irem embora.

Aquele dia chovia fortemente, tão forte, que se transformava numa tempestade.

Fim

N/A: Eu tinha que escrever algo sobre eles! Fic mais pro shounen ai! Bestinha também! Mas essa fic escrevi em 5 mins! xD lol.. Dedicada as duas pessoas que adoram Reborn! : Mabel AKA Orochi e Litha-chan!


End file.
